


Visit

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Maylene visits Candice, and some things are finally worked out.





	1. Chapter 1

Maylene had taken a rather long trip to visit Candice, and she had had to do a lot of walking in the snow once she had made it to the city. She was cold, not that she wanted to admit to that, and she wanted to find a way to warm herself up. The trainer's school was already closed for the day, so she was able to use the floor of one of the classrooms to do some kata. It was certainly helping her to warm up, though there was also the fact that Candice was watching her.

She was sitting on a nearby desk, with one foot on the floor and the other raised up, resting her chin in her hands on her hands on her knee. This gave Maylene a very good view of the other girl's panties, which were blue and white striped to match her stockings. Getting a look at that warmed her up a little bit as well, and she hoped that Candice wouldn't notice how much she was blushing, or at least attribute it to her workout.

Her feelings for her friend had not wavered in the slightest, and spending time with her only made them more noticeable. Candice was a very attractive girl, and when she did things like that, it was very hard for Maylene to keep her interest from showing too much on the surface. It was hard to tell if the teasing was on purpose or not, but she had a feeling that it was, and that only made her blush harder, almost distracted by the sight, but she kept working, not letting herself be distracted so easily.

As she continued, she began to notice that her bladder was filling, and she realized that she hadn't been to the bathroom since she left Veilstone, and that the cold meant that she hadn't sweat out any of the liquids she had had that day. That made the cold seem all the more worse and the cold made that seem all the more worse, and coupled together, they were a dangerous combination. She was already so full from the long day, and it was only getting worse by the second, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before it got too bad to deal with.

However, she didn't want to look weak by admitting that the cold was still effecting her, or that she needed to take a break to relieve herself. And so she decided to keep it to herself, concealing it by any means necessary. This started with narrowing her stance, and whenever she had to bring a hand low, she would briefly grab at her crotch, hoping it was subtle enough that Candice wouldn't notice. This was getting bad rather quickly, and she didn't want to show it, but it was getting more and more difficult.

As she tried to influence her movements to put less pressure on her bladder, she wondered what she was going to do about this. There was no way she would be able to hold out forever, but she also wasn't sure when an acceptable time to excuse herself without looking weak would be. Her movements were getting more and more awkward, but she prayed that they were easily disguised, that her friend's lack of experience in martial arts would keep it from becoming obvious. After all, any outsider wouldn't necessarily know better, and she was sure that the average person would look at her and not notice a single thing off.

Candice, on the other hand, had seen Maylene's workout several times in the past, and paid more attention that the pinkette probably thought. Therefore, she noticed the shift in her behavior quickly, and she already knew that the cold bothered her more than she admitted. It was easy for her to figure out what was going on, and what was more, Candice had felt her own bladder filling for quite a while now. When she thought back to the events of the last gym leader's retreat and the way it had made her feel then, she could feel her panties starting to grow damp in a different sort of way, she decided that she was going to try something new to help warm up Maylene.

She discarded the sweater tied around her waist and stood up, walking over to Maylene, who was so distracted that she didn't even notice the other girl approach and was surprised when Candice pulled her into a hug. She pulled Maylene's face into her chest, and was overcome with shivers when she felt how cold the pinkette was, wondering how she hadn't collapsed from hypothermia already.

Maylene's face went as pink as her hair and she asked, “What are you doing?” Even as she spoke, her body was already melting into the embrace and basking in the warmth that Candice's body provided. Her face was cupped in Candice's hand, tilted up to look at her.

Tearfully, she replied, “I'm trying to warm up a knucklehead who half froze herself to death because she was stupid enough to walk through a blizzard practically naked!” With that, she kissed Maylene, taking her friend by even greater surprise, but in the most pleasant way. Maylene didn't resist any of her advances, even as Candice pushed her down to the floor, pressed between the heated floorboards and the girl's warm body.

When Candice broke the kiss, she began exploring Maylene's body with her hands, and the pinkette moaned in response to that. It was more than she had ever expected from her friend, and it was quite the surprise, coming completely out of nowhere, but at the same time, there had always been chemistry between them. Really,it was only a matter of time before one of them had been pushed far enough to finally make a move, but still, Maylene had had no idea that Candice would be the one to make that move today.

She didn't know where they were going from here, but she knew that, no matter what happened, she was happy that it was with Candice.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Candice was pleased to discover that Maylene wasn't wearing a bra under her thing shirt, just as she had always suspected. This meant that her nipples, hardened already with arousal, were very visible through the fabric, though, when Candice thought about it, she realized that they might have been made hard from the cold before they had even begun this. But that part didn't matter, considering the fact that, when Candice touched them, Maylene moaned in response, very enthusiastically.

This reaction doubled, nearly tripled, when Candice decided to give one of them a gentle pinch, and she twisted and writhed, her moans growing louder and louder. Candice repeated that action, earning a similar response until she was pinching her nipples harder, switching off between the two and leaving Maylene a blushing, moaning wreck beneath her. It was an adorable sight to behold, and beautiful in it's own way, and it was hard for her to pull herself away from that and move on to other parts of her friend's body.

She moved her attention down to Maylene's stomach, which was lean yet still firm with her muscles, and she couldn't help but admire that. Really, Maylene had the perfect body, and Candice had always admired that about her, and had always been attracted to that. She found that her thighs were also just as tone and lean as the looked, and she enjoyed touching them and feeling down her legs, squeezing the muscles so that she could feel the way they tensed and hardened, feeling herself getting even more hot and bothered as she touched all over Maylene's perfect body.

When she reached her feet, she was pleased to discover that they were sensitive despite the fact that the pinkette rarely wore shoes, and they had turned a shade of pink from the cold. The fact that they weren't white meant that she wasn't suffering from frostbite or anything like that, which was a relief. At that point, she got a wicked idea and couldn't resist tickling the soles of her feet, until Maylene was giggling uncontrollably and squirming desperately.

She didn't let up even as Maylene begged her to stop, waiting until the stubborn girl owned up to the reason she wanted her to. Finally, Maylene said, “P-please, I...I have to pee, please stop tickling me!” At that point, she was merciful and let up, but just because she stopped tickling her did not mean that she was going to stop everything.

In fact, after that, she went for Maylene's crotch, grabbing at her over top of her thin leggings, already able to feel that the pinkette wasn't wearing any panties. This came as quite the surprise to her, but it was a very, very pleasant one. She slipped her hand under the leggings just to confirm this, and said, “You're such a naughty girl, going around exposed like this! I'm going to have to take you shopping for clothes, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

And then she began to finger her friend- hopefully- turned lover, teasing at her clit before working a finger inside of her and causing Maylene to whimper rather pathetically and squirm from more than just her growing desperation. She kept this up while adding pressure to Maylene's bladder every now and then, pushing her hand back to press against her lower stomach, just to get a reaction out of the pinkette, who would squeak in such an adorable way every time.

Like with the tickling, she protested, claiming that Candice was going to cause her to wet herself, but unlike with the tickling, Candice wasn't quite so keen on actually listening to those warnings. In fact, she kept up fingering her with more and more intensity, until she could feel Maylene going so tense, trembling as she did her best to hold back her bladder and resist the orgasm that they both knew would be too much for her to handle in her current state.

She fought with all she had, and held out for an impressive amount of time; even in these regards, she seemed to posses her fair share of strength, but even a fighter like her could not last forever with such a pleasurable assault. And so, she let out a low moan and then a panicked gasp as her orgasm overtook her, and as she came, her bladder gave in and she began to pee on Candice's hand. Maylene covered her blushing face with her hands, humiliated, but Candice was more than pleased with this result.

It turned her on more than she could possibly say, seeing Maylene like this and feeling the warm liquid on her, and it reminded her that she had neglected her own needs- both for relief and to come, and so she decided that it was time to take care of herself.

She straddled Maylene, lifting her skirt and pushing her panties aside so that she could pleasure herself more freely. Commanding Maylene to watch her, she began to finger herself just as she had done to the other girl, and she moaned, the sensation amazing after denying herself and focusing on the pinkette for so long. Her bladder throbbed, only adding to the sensation, and she had ignored it for so long that she didn't realize until now just how powerful her own need had become.

Unlike Maylene, she wasn't as worried about fighting it, and could give herself over entirely to pleasure. Touching herself after denying herself worked very quickly, coupled with the images of Maylene's orgasm and the sensation of her full bladder, and by the time Candice brought herself to orgasm, she had relaxed her hold enough that she too wet herself when she came, showering Maylene's upper body and drenching her as thoroughly as the lower half had already been drenched.

For a moment, she was lost in pleasure, overwhelmed by it all, but by the time she came down, she found that Maylene was smiling at her, though she was still blushing furiously. Getting, she helped the other girl to her feet and said, “I think we should go take a bath together.”

“I don't know if I want to leave,” she replied. “I don't want to go outside in the cold when I'm already so wet...”

“Well, there are a lot of perks to being both a gym leader and a teacher here. I happen to have access to underground tunnels that connect this building to my leader's quarters. We won't have to go outside at all!” declared Candice. With that, she picked Maylene up bridal style, and the pinkette cuddled against her, finally allowing herself to shiver. As she carried Maylene to the staff room, she was grateful that nobody else was in the school at this hour.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they made it back to Candice's living quarters, she sat Maylene down before speaking. “You know, I recently had a Jacuzzi installed in here. How about we soak for a little bit to get cleaned up and get you warmed up?” she asked, while peeling Maylene's soaked clothes off. The pinkette shivered even more with her damp skin exposed to the air, and Candice quickly began filling the Jacuzzi with warm water.

She scooped the girl back up and lowered her into the water, setting her down on one of the seats. When she stepped back, she pushed a button to activate the massage jets, and Maylene moaned happily. While taking her own clothes off, Candice asked, “Do you like that?”

“Oh, yeah,” she replied.

“Well, then,” the other girl said, “you should try out the pussy jet.” With that, she turned on another one of the jets, one that blasted between Maylene's legs. Mayelene squealed and squirmed, trying to get away from the sudden, overwhelming sensation, but Candice climbed in after her and held her in place, pressing her forehead against the other girl's. “I love you,” she whispered, before crashing her lips against Maylene's.

Maylene was quick to relax into the kiss, though she still squirmed beneath Candice. She kissed her passionately, pushing her tongue into the shorter girl's mouth as she held her and contained her struggling. She kept her like that until she knew that the girl was getting close, and held her there all the way through her second orgasm of the day. Maylene trembled beneath her, snuggling closer into her arms as she gasped and moaned into her mouth.

After that, Candice broke the kiss and switched their positions, so that she was the one sitting, with Maylene in her lap, the two of the face to face. “Did...did you really mean what you said?” Maylene asked.

“Of course I did,” she replied, and then she repeated herself. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Maylene said. “I think I always have...I love you too.”

Candice smiled and reached for something, revealing it to be a dildo. “I used this to pop my cherry,” she said. “I've used it so many times in this very tub, thinking of you the whole time.”

“I've never...I've never gone further than rubbing myself against exercise equipment,” Maylene confessed. “But I always thought about you when I did it. I used to fantasize about you touching me like you did today.”

“Is that so? I'm glad to here it,” she murmured. She used he dildo to tease at Maylene's opening and asked her, “Would you like me to pop your cherry with this?”

Maylene blushed so furiously that her face turned the same shade of pink as her hair, but she nodded shyly. “Yeah, I think...I think I'd like that, especially since it's...been inside you.” She confessed the last bit in a soft mumble, before going on. “But, please, be gentle.”

“Look at you,” Candice teased. “Finally letting that tough girl mask slip a little bit?” Before giving Maylene a chance to respond, she began to press the dildo inside of her, though there was a great deal of resistance. It was a bit too thick for the girl, and Candice had to take things slowly, putting a lot of effort into trying to work it inside of her without hurting her too much.

Still, there was only so much that she could do, and tears welled up in Maylene's eyes as Candice finally took her virginity, tearing through. After that, at least, it began to grow easier for her, and Candice was gentle enough that she was able to adjust. And so, she relaxed as Candice fucked her with the dildo gently, working in and out of her, moving it in such a way that it soon became pleasurable for the pinkette.

“Here,” murmured Candice, pushing her chest forward. Maylene understood what she meant and rested her lips against one of her breasts, taking a nipple between them to suck at, teasing it with her tongue. The two of them moaned together, and Candice used her free hand to run through Maylene's damp, wet hair.

The two of them worked at their individual tasks, both lost in pleasure but doing their best to make sure they made the other feel good. It was Candice who reached her orgasm first, the stimulation of her already sensitive nipples driving her over the edge, but she managed to contain herself well enough to keep fucking Maylene with the dildo. Once she managed to catch her breath, she kissed her girlfriend again, and did not pull her lips away until she knew that she had made Maylene come again.

They remained like that for a while, panting and they recovered, and then for a bit after that, they relaxed in the tub, letting the warm water wash over them. Finally, Candice asked if Maylene was ready to get out, and the latter replied that she was.

They drained the tub and got dried off, and Candice presented a pair of pink pajamas, complete with matching panties, to Maylene, and helped her get dressed in them, before putting on a similar pair in blue. She picked up her phone and said, “How about we spend the night in tonight and get pizza?”  
“That sounds good to me!”

“I think a small will be enough for me. Will five extra larges be enough for you?” she joked.

“Better make it six,” replied Maylene. “I really worked up an appetite tonight!”

And so she placed the order and the pizzas arrived, and as they got to eating, Maylene devouring her food, Candice couldn't help but comment on it. “How can you put that much food away? I don't think I've ever seen you gain weight!”

“Well, I don't really have much of a choice. My workouts are really rigorous, and if I'm not careful, I burn more than I put in.”

“I can think of a lot of women who'd be deathly jealous of you,” she teased.

“I'm so tired,” said Maylene with a yawn, heading for the couch where she usually sleeps on these visits. However, Candice stopped her, pulling her along into her bedroom.

“Why don't you be my Tediursa for the night?” she asked, and Maylene was happy to lay down beside her. Cuddling face to face, Candice said, “When I take you shopping tomorrow, I'm going to show you the store where I bought that dildo so we can find something that we can enjoy together.”

Maylene blushed heavily at that and Candice laughed, saying, “You know, you're cutest when your hair matches your face,” and turned out the light.

 


End file.
